Telephone
by IcyBlackHandofDeath
Summary: A short song fic for Rima; "Telephone" by Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce; rated T for underage drinking and mild angst


Hello! Just a little songfic for Rimahiko. The song is Telephone by Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé. Yes, I know the song is way too mainstream, but just bear with me.

Thanks for reading!

IcyBlackHandofDeath

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Rima looked down at her phone for about the millionth time that night. She already knew the caller, but she just wanted to hang up on him herself. She could barely hear herself over the pulsing club music as she yelled into the phone a rude demand. "Stop calling me. I never want to talk to you again."

Utau questioned Rima. "Was it Nagihiko again?" Rima nodded as a waiter shoved a cocktail into her hand. Just then her favorite pop song started playing. She started to dance while drink tilted to one side, threatening to spill. Then, in her pocket, her phone began to play its mechanical ringtone, signaling a text. Rima cursed and turned off the cell phone. Peace. Now she wouldn't have to deal with the nagging Nagi.

_Nagging Nagi. Hehe. That sort of rhymes. _Those were the thoughts going through Rima's alcohol weakened mind. Nagihiko had always been a bit of a nag ever since they started dating two years. Now that Rima was in her senior year of high school, she had decided that enough was enough. This was one of her rebellions against Nagi. She was free so she had called Utau, Amu, and Akira, one of the new friends she had made since leaving the Guardians. Amu wasn't able to come, but at least she had Utau and Akira.

Utau was currently engaged to Kukai, so this was one of her pre-wedding extravagances that would be semi-forbidden to her after she got married.. Akira had always been rather loose with her affections; it had been easy to persuade her to come to this popular club.

Unfortunately, while her friends were both having good times, Utau at the karaoke and Akira on the dance floor, Rima's night had practically been ruined by Nagi's insistent calling. She was so tired of his repetitive calling.

Rima almost downed her drink in one sip, then, wobbled slightly. She was still so petite that it didn't take much to knock her out. _Oh, well. _She thought, _anything is better that thinking about Nagihiko and how he broke up with me because I "changed."_

She set her glass on a small decorative table next to a wall, and headed back to the dance floor. She had discovered that she was great at dancing, despite her shyness. The alcohol had made her so much more confident that she probably could have spent the whole night out there, dancing wildly and not having to worry about what anybody thought. It would all be forgotten tomorrow, anyways. The pain could be forgotten, too. But that would just come back again tomorrow, no matter what she did. The injury of a broken heart would never heal.

Nagihiko was probably going to call her home phone, too. Rima had planned for this, though. Her parents were both out on business, one to Tokyo, the other to Yokohama. She had gotten lucky as her parents usually were both home and never left her alone.

She could still feel her phone vibrating. What was Nagi thinking? Calling her so many times that irreparable harm would probably be done to her phone? Did he somehow think that that would change her mind? If so, he was mistaken. Calling excessively would just prolong her departure. Tonight was just an attempt to get away from the real world.

Rima grabbed another frothy drink and went to find the DJ, to request some songs that she knew she could dance to. The old, shy Rima was gone. Even Kusukusu wouldn't be able to recognize this new incarnation of Rima. Poor Kusukusu, who had disappeared when Rima had stopped believing that she could ever survive on just comedy alone, had disappeared, leaving Rima hopeless for a while.

After she had finished flirting with the DJ, batting her eyelashes and laughing coyly, she went to dance to the songs blasting through the loudspeakers. The tight skirt made it harder to dance, definitely, but it was also part of her revenge on Nagihiko. She could feel her phone vibrating through the small pocket on the seat of her skirt. She almost regretted bringing the piece of metal along.

The hardest part about the whole night was that she still felt like she half loved Nagihiko despite the irritation. She didn't want to admit that ever. She was partying; she was supposed to be having fun. But that was hard when she was so tired of her phone chirping its merry tune almost without respite.

She told herself she wasn't going to answer any more calls. She was devoting the night to one of her new talents, dancing. It was such a free expression of soul for her. She didn't dance like some of the cheap girls, only trying to get noticed. Rima was dancing to fulfill a need of creativity that had been missing since Kusukusu left. Sure, people noticed her any way, but she didn't want their jeers and cat calls.

Maybe in an hour or so Rima would look for Akira and Utau, but right now she was dancing. She wasn't going to stop just because it was near the sun's rising time. No. Now was her time. Time to dance. The only thing getting in the way of her dancing was her vibrating phone. She could feel its ringing as if it were a part of her body.

Rima stopped dancing and pulled to the side of the club. She flagged down a waiter for another flute of bubbly. When it came and was consumed, Rima felt a brilliant idea dawn in her head. And, maybe, this idea would keep Nagihiko away, hopefully for good.

She pressed some buttons until she found the voice recorder that would go off when Nagi called Rima's phone. She lifted the phone closer to her mouth and firmly, but drunkenly, spoke into the phone, "I'm sorry. The number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please realize that the recipient may not want you to call this number and may want you to end your calls now."

Maybe that would show him, since nothing else ever did.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Three cheers for OOC Rima! Hip hip hooray!

So? Thoughts? Comments? Insults? I am willing to receive all. Please click the button at your leisure.


End file.
